Chapter 2 of Main Story
Main Series - Rings Of Halo - Chapter 2 POV:Violet High Finished Lizz and Aria seem off lately. They usually tend to stay away from Paris, but they look more irritated. I don’t know what is going on though. ”Hey, Lizz? What’s bothering you? You and Aria have been staring at Paris and Cinder for awhile. Something wrong?” Summer asked, also unsure of what they were doing. “Oh.. it’s nothing Summer. Uh.. you guys can go on to class. Me and Lizz have.. business. We’ll be there,” Aria said, trying to be polite. I looked at Summer. We walked off far enough for them to not see us, but we could still hear them. ”Summer, let’s follow them. Something is up. I know it,“ I said. Summer nodded, “They‘ve been sketchy. It definitely has something to do with Paris.“ Paris and Xenon walked up to them. ”Well, I guess you decided not to bring your naive friends to our little meet,” Paris said, in a mocking voice. ”Just shut it and get to the point you-“ Aria stopped Lizz before she could say whatever rude word that was going to spout. ”At least Aria has some sort of brain. You shouldn’t say rude words to a Queen, darling,” Paris said, in such a sweet voice. “Oh please. A rat queen if a queen at all. You’re more like some low-life peasant, you are so-“ ”LIZZ! Let’s get to the point. What do you want?” Aria snapped. ”Heh, what I want? This is what needs done. Tell your little toys the things you’ve been hiding. You won’t look forward to what would happen if you ignore my request.” ”That’s it? And I would never,“ Lizz spat. Xenon looked at Aria, disgusted, like she had done something illegal. ”Xenon dear, it seems your sister will be under her control for awhile longer. We’ll get her back, don’t you worry,” Paris said, trying to please him. Xenon sighed, “Why do you have to keep doing this?” Keep doing what? What is Lizz and Aria hiding? ”If we want her back, we’ll have to take her by force,” Paris glares at Aria, “We’ll make sure they know what you’ve done to them. You act like the victim, but we know what you did.“ Summer whispers to me, “What are they talking about? Aria wouldn’t do anything, would she?” I just stared at her. I didn’t know either. ”Paris, please. You know I wouldn’t-“ Paris stopped Aria, ”Shut it. You’ve done it to me, to Xenon, to Everyone! I’ll make sure they all know what terrible things you did!“ Aria only stood there. She looked scared. Surprised. Almost about to break down. Lizz looked blank. Her eyes were dull, almost as if she was being controlled into staying silent. Paris and Xenon walked off as the bell rang for class. Me and Summer stared at each other. I whispered, as quiet as possible, while wondering through the halls, “What did Aria do?” Summer only opened her mouth, but no words seemed to escape. There was something going on, and I was going to find out. of Chapter 2 Link back to Main Page Link to next Chapter Category:Main Story